Something Strange
by Snicket-chan
Summary: When Bayley Mason, a not-so-normal American girl, wanders her way onto the unnaturally unlocked TARDIS, she meets a man called The Doctor. She's seen him in a dream, but now this is all real... Rated T for future chapters
1. 1 Something Interestingly New

Chapter One- Something Interestingly New

Bayley Mason awoke with a start. Her dream had been a strange one. She got out of bed, slipped on her slippers, and walked into her small kitchen to make some hot chocolate.

In the dream, she had been with a tall, brunette (and very attractive) man. They were walking around in a blue grassy field, speckled with some weird purple fuzzy plants. They were obviously on a date of some kind. They had just been about to kiss when Bayley had woken.

She frowned slightly and took a sip of her drink. She sighed, closing her green eyes. "That's yummy." She smiled. "That dream was weird, though… Although…that guy was cute…" She smirked. "Probably some weird trip, though… Last time I eat cold pizza before bed."

A whirring sound brought her out of her happy, chocolate induced daze.

"What's that...?" As she listened, the sound got louder and louder. "The hell?" It sounded to be coming from outside.

Bayley, being the stupidly risky girl she was, ran upstairs, threw on some appropriate clothing, and ran outside quickly.

As she looked out her front door, the sound suddenly stopped. Her green eyes widened. A large blue phone box was standing there alone.

No one seemed to be around, so she went closer. The door was open slightly. She peeked inside. "No one's here..." She hesitated for a moment.

"Could be dangerous..." She contemplated; thought a bit more, shrugged, and stepped into the box, shutting the door fully behind her.

She sucked in her breath. "No way," It was absolutely huge on the inside. Like a massive space ship.

"What is all this...?" She looked around. "It's all so... Strange..."

Suddenly, she heard a door open and a male British voice.

Panicking, Bayley quickly jumped behind a large pile of wires.

"Stupid, TARDIS, why on earth would you crash in a dingy city?" Pulling sounds broke through the still air along with little pops and dings. "I'm sorry, darling; I still believe you're wildly sexy!" He apologized to no one in particular.

The whirring sound re-appeared and Bayley felt a bit sick to her stomach. She sneezed, quickly covering her mouth. _Crap_…

As soon as the sneeze left her, a male, brown haired, blue-green eyed face was staring at her.

She stared right back, unwavering.

"Who are you and what are you doing on my TARDIS?" He asked, pulling her up.

Her face turned slightly red when she realized it was the man from her dream. "Who are _you_ and what were you doing leaving your TARDIS door open?" She shot back at him, not letting realization faze her.

"I'm the Doctor, and I asked first, but since I'm a gentleman, I'll answer your question." He said, walking over to the large...thingy...in the middle of the spacious room. "As I said, I'm the Doctor. I never leave the TARDIS door open. It's far too awesome and sexy."

Bayley was struck dumb. "What...?"

"Now, answer my question." The Doctor turned to face her.

Bayley stood there for a second, the Doctor staring into her slightly panicked green eyes. Without thinking, Bayley ran for the door.

"Whoa, whoa, don't do that-!" He dashed after her.

Bayley threw open the door, and without looking, stepped out.

"Damn it! Quickly, take my hand!" The Doctor reached his hand out to her. "If you don't take my hand, you'll be sucked into oblivion!"

Bayley realized where she was. Floating throughout open space with nothing as far as she could see unless you counted the strange man in the box with his hand outstretched to her.

Bayley hesitated. _This has to be a dream…_

"Come on; take it, unless you want to die!" The Doctor reached his hand out further.

Bayley hesitantly reached out and took his hand and he pulled her into his chest, wrapping an arm protectively around her. With his other hand, he slammed the TARDIS door shut.

"That was incredibly stupid..." He looked at her, pulling away from her.

Bayley stared at the ground, fiddling with her thumbs. "Thank you... My name's Bayley."

The Doctor smiled. "It was no problem, Bayleaf."

Bayley looked up at him. "It's Bayley, not Bayleaf." She corrected him, her voice louder.

"Oh, no, you said Bayleaf the first time."

"No, I didn't..."

The Doctor shrugged slightly. "Ah well, I'm going to call you Bayleaf." He nodded matter-of-factly. "Sounds cooler,"

Bayley's brow furrowed. "Why?"

"Because it's what you said."

Bayley was about to respond with a smart retort when another thought struck her. "What...is all of this?"

"This is a TARDIS, a Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

"There are more of these...?"

The Doctor averted his gaze briefly before looking at her happily again. "I'd like to think so, Bayleaf."

"Bayley," She corrected. "And what's your name?"

"I already told you! I'm the Doctor!"

Bayley stared blankly at him. "No, your real name, like Michael Hubert or something..." She shrugged at the random name.

"Well I can't tell you that." He said. "But, you can call me Doctor, Bayleaf!"

"Bayley,"

"Whatever,"

"And _why_ can't you tell me?" She huffed, crossing her arms over her rather small chest.

"I just can't. You ask a rather large amount of questions, don't you Bayleaf?"

Bayley groaned, letting the name slide this time. "Fine then, be that way."

"I will thanks."

He returned to the thing in the middle of the room, Bayley following. "What is that?"

"The Heart of the TARDIS," He said as if it was obvious.

"Oh..." Bayley was dumbstruck. "Are you an alien?" She asked bluntly.

"To you, yes. To me, you're the alien!"

"Oh... But, you look like a human?"

"No, you look like a Time Lord. We came first." He said. "But, basically, yes, except I have two hearts!"

"Two hearts," Bayley repeated in awe.

"Yes indeed..." He flipped a switch. "Now, to take you back home!" He looked at her. "Where do you live?"

"Don't you know?" Bayley asked. "You were just there..."

"I crashed wherever we just were. So, I have no idea, but I'm betting someplace in the United States, noting your accent." He rolled his eyes. "Now, where do you live?"

Bayley smirked. "Tell me something first!"

"What?"

"What does this TARDIS do?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, but grinned. "It lets you travel anywhere in time, anywhere in any universe!" He spoke rather quickly, but in a proud manor, as if bragging about his child.

Bayley hummed. "Take me somewhere!" She finally said.

The Doctor froze, looking at her. "What?"

"Well, you said it can go anywhere in any time?"

"Basically, yes..."

"Then, take me somewhere! My life is boring, and this sounds exciting! We can go back to the exact time I got here, and then nothing will have happened."

The Doctor looked at her for a moment before a large grin broke out on his face. "Well this'll be fun! Where would you like to go, Bayleaf?"

She grinned. _This dream may be weird, but I'm taking full advantage of it!_


	2. 2 Something Stupid

Chapter 2- Something Stupid

Bayley had just met the Doctor, a time traveling alien in a strange blue box. Now she was flying through time and space to December Seventh, 1941…otherwise known as the Japanese bombing of Pearl Harbor.

"I don't understand why you'd want to visit such an awful day..." The Doctor hummed as the TARDIS landed.

"Curiosity, I guess, Doctor. Now, what time is it?" Bayley asked.

"5:46 am,"

"Good!"

"Bayley, listen to me, if you're thinking of preventing Pearl Harbor from happening, then that's a _very_ bad idea."

Bayley froze. "Why would I want to do that, Doctor?" She lied.

"Well, you'd just seem the type."

"Don't be stupid!"

The Doctor stared at her for a few more moments before shrugging. "Fine, then,"

"Great!" She grinned. "Now, how are we going to get on the base?" She peeked out the front door, only to see that the base was very heavily guarded. "And how are we not being seen?"

"Cloaking device," The Doctor laughed. "And, for getting onto the base…well, I'll dress up as a British Navy officer trying to convince the Americans to join the war, and you can be my assistant!"

"Okay!"

"Now, go get changed into something appropriate for the time period."

"Aye aye, captain!" She saluted mockingly. "But...where?"

"Oh! Your room for the time being will be down the corridor, seventh door on your right. Go to the closet, say what you basically want, and it'll help you!"

"Oh, okay? Be right back, Doctor!" She dashed off.

The Doctor watched her leave. _What an odd girl_. He thought. _She could be a good companion, though... I have needed a new one…_ The Doctor went into one of the many closets occupying the TARDIS and put on a British Navy officer's uniform.

When he emerged, he returned to the TARDIS's controls. The brunette, once hoped ginger, leaned against them and waited for Bayley.

_She's an awful liar._ He thought, chuckling to himself. _I'll just need to keep a close eye on her to make sure she can't do anything stupid..._

"Doctor," Bayley's voice came. The Doctor couldn't help but chuckle at accent she held. It was so Southern, but obviously toned down from living in other parts of the United States of America, as it seemed.

The Doctor was snapped out of his thoughts. "Yes, Bayleaf," He questioned.

"I honestly don't feel comfortable in this outfit..." Her nervous response came.

The Doctor laughed. "Come on then, let me see! I'm sure you look fine!"

Bayley slowly rounded the corner, a deep blush gracing her features. She was wearing a knee-length white skirt with a tight white jacket with four black buttons, black cuffs, and a black collar. _Very forties… _The Doctor noted.

To top it off, her hair was in a neat, high bun and she had sleek black shoes covering her small feet.

"See? It's weird, Doctor...!" She wiggled. "I'll just go put something else on-"

"No," The Doctor interrupted her. "You look fine," He smiled. "But, how do I look?" He smirked.

Bayley smiled. "Thanks... And you look very... Sharp," She pursed her lips, putting on a fake British accent.

The Doctor laughed. "Of course I do! Now, let's go, shall we?" He walked over to the TARDIS door and held out his elbow.

Bayley smirked mischievously. "We shall," She hooked her elbow with his.

The Doctor grinned. "All right then!"

"Identification please,"

"Of course, one moment, kind sir," Bayley stared in horror at the Doctor as he pulled out on ID-sized piece of paper. "See? All in order," He put it away.

"Alright, have a good time while here, Officer Smith," The guard saluted quickly and waved Bayley and the Doctor through the gate.

Once out of ear shot, Bayley turned to the Doctor. "What the hell was all that about?! You only showed him a little strip of paper and he thought it was an ID!"

"Oh, it's just your typical physic paper, you show it to someone and they see what you want them to see! Real handy little things..." The Doctor nodded.

"Oh, well you just have an answer for everything, now don't you?" Bayley rolled her eyes.

"Sure do!"

Bayley looked at her watch. "Okay, it's 6:00, so should we go see the CO of the base?"

"What for,"

"Well... To, ah, learn about what happened before the attack, duh!" Bayley laughed.

The Doctor continued to stare at Bayley. "Alright, well, I say we go this way."

"'Kay,"

So, Bayley and the Doctor ended up in front of the CO of the base, with the help of the physic paper.

"So, what can I do you two for?" The CO looked at the two.

Bayley looked over at the Doctor who began to chat to the American about the benefits of the Americans joining the Allies. _I'll have to lose him somehow… he doesn't want me screwing anything up…_ Bayley thought hard until a stroke of luck hit the girl.

"Do you happen to have a loo anywhere, sir?" The Doctor asked.

"What the hell is a loo…?"

"A bathroom, sir, he means a restroom." Bayley translated.

"Oh, Mike!" The CO turned to a young looking boy. "Show the Brit to the restroom, would ya?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" The man, Mike, turned to the Doctor and led him out of the room.

Bayley waited anxiously until she could no longer hear the Doctor's constant blabber. "Sir," She finally spoke, staring intensely at the man in front of her.

"What is the problem, ma'am?"

"I have information, very important information about the Japanese." She spoke quickly, feeling as if she didn't have much time at all. "At approximately 7:48 am, today, the Japanese will attack and bomb Pearl Harbor."

The CO looked at her with surprise. "Where on earth did you hear this?" He reached for his phone, punching in numbers quickly.

"Russian intelligence, sir," She stated. "They were meant to tell you, but never did… So, I felt the need to. It is my duty as an American, sir…" She lowered her head slightly.

"Thank you, ma'am…" The CO thanked her gratefully. "How will they be attacking us?" He now had the phone to his ear and began to recite the information he had just received to whomever he had contacted.

"From the air, in Zero's…" She murmured, feeling slightly guilty for some reason.

"Thank you, if you're right, you will have saved hundreds of your fellow Americans." He thanked Bayley once more before giving his attention fully to whomever he was talking on the phone to.

"Well, you all have very nice bathrooms-!" The Doctor walked back in to see the CO talking quickly to someone on the phone and Bayley looking guiltily at the Doctor. "Bayley, what did you say…?" He asked. When she didn't answer, he turned to the base CO. "What the bloody hell did she say?" He demanded, voice rising.

"This young woman just saved hundreds of her fellow Americans." He smiled, and then turned to Bayley. "Ma'am, we did a radar scan of the sky, and Japanese Zero's are coming this way, very quickly. Thank you…" He went back to his phone call.

The Doctor stared at Bayley in shock and disbelief. "We need to talk, Bayley." He stormed outside, obviously irritated.

Bayley stood and slowly followed, feeling awful about deliberately disobeying the man who had been so kind to her and taken back in time to this amazing place. _And you've gone and messed it all up…_ Bayley thought to herself.

Once she was outside with the Doctor he turned to her. "Bayley…" He started. "You have no idea what you've just done…" He didn't sound angry, which just worried Bayley more. He just sounded very disappointed in her. "To think I thought you'd be a good companion…" He mumbled, clearly to himself.

Those words hurt Bayley considerably. She thoroughly enjoyed being around the Doctor, even if she'd just met him. She had been hoping he'd take her on more wild adventures after this one, but she'd gone and messed it all up. _No hope of that happening now…_

"Come on, then…" The Doctor began walking towards the entrance of the base. "We need to go see if this irreparably messed up time or if it's fixable…"

"Okay, Doctor…" She said glumly, following him.


	3. 3 Something Brilliant

Chapter Three- Something "Brilliant"

Bayley stared in awe at the New Washington DC. The year was 2300.

The Doctor shook his head in shame. "Oh, Bayley…why did you do that?" He turned to her with disappointed eyes.

"Doctor, you don't know if this is irreversible yet!" She defended herself half-heartedly.

"Excuse me, ma'am!" The Doctor stopped a random passerby. A female with brown hair to be exact.

"No, sir, please don't hurt me!" She cowered.

"What's the matter, ma'am?" Bayley placed a hand on the woman's shoulder which was quickly slapped away.

"Don't touch me; you're with the damn Nazi aren't you?" She pointed accusingly at the Doctor.

"Can you tell us what's going on?" Bayley asked, trying to make her voice soothing.

"Nazi!" The woman shrieked, pointing once more at the Doctor.

"I'm not a bloody Nazi!" He defended himself.

People stopped. "It's a Brit!" Someone screamed.

People were panicked now, and screams of "Nazi!" and "The Nazi's are invading!" ran throughout the crowd.

A big bunch of men began to close in on the Doctor. "Doctor, look out!" Bayley screamed, but it was too late. One of the men had already knocked the Doctor out.

"Doctor!" Bayley screamed in desperation. She lunged at one the man who had picked the Doctor up. Grabbing onto the man, she tried to retrieve the Doctor from the tall man who she was hitting and kicking as hard as she could. "Give him back!"

Suddenly, she felt two hands roughly throw her into the side of a building. "We're taking this Nazi to the authorities!" The man holding the Doctor cheered to the crowd of people.

Everyone cheered. Bayley watched hopelessly as the men took the Doctor away. She tried multiple times to get up and chase after the men, but she just couldn't. Suddenly, Bayley began to sob. Fat tears rolled down her pale face and onto her white skirt, now dirtied by the dirt around her.

She sat there crying for a while until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, her puffy green eyes met sparkling blue ones, so similar to the Doctor's. "D-Doctor?" she smiled weakly.

"No, my name's Cue…" He had a sweet voice, but it was nothing like the Doctor's.

"Cue?" She murmured.

"Yes, my name is Cue." He smiled, lifting her up. "What's your name?"

"I'm Bayley…" She said. "Can you tell me why they took him away?"

"Well, he's clearly a Nazi…"

"But, Nazi's haven't been around since the Second World War…" Bayley scoffed slightly, brushing her skirt off and wiping up her tears.

"Well, it still is World War Two, stupid girl…" Cue pouted lightly. "Where've you been, under a rock?"

"No, I have not. What's this whole war about, anyways?" Bayley was determined to get information out of the boy.

"Well…in 1942, Pearl Harbor in what was Hawaii was going to be bombed by the Japanese, but that was evaded. This caused the United States to never join the war, so the Nazi's took over the rest of the world. Around 2020 our borders began to be pushed back on all sides. America is the only area of the world not Nazi occupied." He stated.

Bayley's eyes widened. "I have to find the Doctor!" She ran away from the boy, sprinting as quickly as she could in the direction the men went. Eventually, she came up on a police station. "In here would make sense…" She veered left and burst into the building.

An older man quickly looked up. "Oh my God, girl, what's the problem?"

"Sir, quickly, there's a fight going on outside! I think another Nazi got in!" Bayley gasped, panicked and out of breath. If there was one thing Bayley was good at, it was lying.

The man nodded and ran out the front door. "There's no one here!" He said.

"It's down the road a ways!" Bayley stumbled over her words convincingly. "Hurry, they need help!"

"Right, right, I'm on my way!"

As soon as Bayley was sure he was gone, she sprinted behind the desk, searching for a key to lock the door. "Found it!" She cried, holding up the silver key. She ran back over to the front doors and quickly locked them. "Now to find the Doctor… I think I saw an ax behind that desk too…" Bayley checked and was right. She grabbed it and set off down the hall. "Doctor!" She yelled constantly, running down the long corridor lined with cells, most of which were empty.

"Bayley?" She heard someone call back.

"Doctor?"

"I'm over here!" She saw the Doctor's hand stick out of the bars and some whirring noises. "I can't get out!"

She ran over. "Obviously, you don't have a key…" She looked at him. He had a bruise on his cheek and was holding…a metal stick with a glowing, green top.

"What the hell is that thing, Doctor?" She almost screamed, staring at the thing.

"My sonic screwdriver, of course," He looked at the axe in my hand. "Fortunate you brought that thing. These cells are made out of wood, they are…" He tapped the sonic screwdriver against his hand.

Bayley laughed. "Okay, stand back, Doctor, I'm going to get you out of here!"

The Doctor backed up into the wall of the cramped call. If Bayley missed too badly, he'd still get hit. "Wait, Bayley, maybe take a few practice swings first?" He suggested nervously.

"No time for practice swings, Doctor, here I go!" Bayley swung down on the wooden bars.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa-!"

Splinters flew everywhere as she swung again and again until a hole large enough for the Doctor to climb through was created. "Okay!" She wiped sweat off of her forehead. "Let's get out of here and fix this, Doctor!"

The Doctor let out a sigh of relief and squeezed through the hole. He quickly brushed himself off before he and Bayley ran as fast as they could out of the building. Bayley and the Doctor paused and looked down the street where some angry people were coming down the street.

"Hey, there's the girl that tricked me!" The man who Bayley had lied to said, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Run for your life, Bayleaf!" The Doctor grabbed her hand and they sprinted through the city's dingy streets. Bayley stumbled a couple times but was able to keep up with the Doctor's long strides.

"Where are we going?" Bayley huffed, out of breath. "Can we stop running yet?"

"No, of course not, we have to outrun these stupid Americans!" He said, glancing back at her. "No offence, of course."

"None taken…"

"Here's the TARDIS!" The Doctor cried. He reached for the door only to find it locked. "Damn," He pulled out the sonic screwdriver. He pressed a button, and held the device to the lock. Bayley heard the click of the lock. "Alright, in, in!" The Doctor pushed the blonde in, following shortly.

Bayley stared at him as he ran to the controls. Quickly, Bayley heard the familiar whirring sound of the TARDIS in flight. She sighed. "That was close, Doctor…"

The Doctor turned to her. "We're not done yet…now we need to fix the course of time, silly girl."

"So, we're going back to Pearl Harbor to fix my mistake?"

"Indeed,"

Bayley stared guiltily at the Time Lord. "Doctor, I'm really-"

"Brilliant," He stated.

"What?"

"You were absolutely and utterly brilliant!" He cried, grabbing the girl's hands, his eyes shining. "Good job, Bayleaf!"

Bayley was shocked for a moment. Then her face broke into a wide grin. "Thank you, Doctor."

"Now, let's go fix time!"

Bayley nodded determinedly, a smile on her face. "Let's,"

(Well, hope you liked chapter three of Something Strange! I certainly did. Bayley is well on her way to becoming a companion, don't you think? Oh! And special thanks to for the PM and praise :D YOU ROCK.

Oh, yeah, I drew a bit of art on my dA so that ya'll can see what Bayley looks like. And so that you can see my AWFUL DRAWING of the Doctor. He looks ten D: And if you don't care about either of them, there's also a dancing bowtie so GO LOOK AT IT please :D here's the linkadoodle #/d5byqad

Well, anyWHO ((see what I did there?)) I'll see you next chapter of Something Strange! Katherine OUT :P)


	4. 4 Something To Fix

Chapter Four- Something to Fix

The Doctor poked his head out of the front doors of the TARDIS. "Seems like the coast is clear…" He said before shutting the door and turning back to Bayley who looked rather impatient.

"I don't understand why you can't just use the psychic paper again, Doctor." She huffed. It was irritating to have to sneak around the base.

"Well, think about it, Bayleaf, if the guard saw the same two people within a short time frame doing the same thing, wouldn't that be awfully strange?"

"Well, I suppose so…"

"Wonderful, go get changed into something you're not wearing!"

"Isn't that what changing is about?" Bayley asked absentmindedly as she walked away. She couldn't hear the Doctor's response as she turned a corner and entered her room for the time being. She dug around in the wardrobe. The first time she had been in the room, about three or four hours ago, she thought she might as well get some clothing into it. The assortment was odd, though.

Bayley looked into the wardrobe. Some of the articles she had put into the wardrobe a pretty golden dress from the 45th century, a skirt from the Resonance, and even a plain blue t-shirt from modern times. Bayley groaned, knowing she'd have to go to the crazy and intimidating closet. She reminded herself to put some more appropriate clothing into the wardrobe later.

"How may I assist you?" The closet asked her. Its voice was feminine and mechanical, so Bayley assumed it had been computer generated.

"Can you show me dresses from the 1940's?" Bayley requested. Earlier, it had taken her by surprise and shot a measuring tape out of the closet and measured her sizes. Alien technology is confusing… She thought.

Clothing whizzed by her. Suddenly, the motion stopped and Bayley was faced with a wide assortment of clothing. Bayley's green eyes landed on a pretty white dress with a green sash around the waist.

She took it. All of the other clothing whizzed back into the closet. Bayley stared at the garment of clothing. "This'll do just fine."

She stripped of her current clothing, tossing them onto the floor. Stepping into the dress, she pulled it up, put her arms through the sleeves, and zipped up the back.

Satisfied with her appearance, she slipped on a pair of green flats and made her way back to the Doctor. "Doctor!" She called.

He spun around. "Ah, Bayleaf, you look very time appropriate." He noted.

"Well, it's hard not to with that crazy-ass closet throwing clothing at you." Bayley rolled her eyes, adjusting her sash.

The Doctor chuckled. "It's not that complicated."

"No, just mildly irritating."

-

"Okay, Doctor, what do we do now?" Bayley asked. She and the Doctor had successfully made their way out of the TARDIS and onto the base.

"Well, the plan is simple, really!"

"So, what is it?"

"Find that communication room and intercept the message so that the CO gets the information that there are no Japanese aircraft coming this way!" The Doctor smiled proudly and adjusted his bow tie.

Bayley's eyes widened. "But, Doctor...hundreds of people will die!" She whispered harshly at the Time Lord.

The Doctor shrugged. "As it should be..."

Bayley stayed quiet, hearing the Doctor's incomfort.

The Doctor stopped a man, pulling out the phycic paper. "Hello, sir, I need to find the communications room?"

The man nodded. "Welcome, Captain Raylond, to Pearl Harbor." He saluted. "And of course, let me take you there!" He smiled. "But, who's the woman?"

Bayley was about to answer snappily, but the Doctor spoke before her. "My assistant..." The Doctor smiled. "You know, in Britain, women are allowed into the military."

Bayley chuckled quietly. The man's face was priceless.

The man looked shocked, then somewhat appalled, then apologetic. "Right, of course, sir, my deepest apologies."

"No harm done, lad!" The Doctor patted the man's shoulder with a smile.

Bayley crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. The man glanced at her, looking somewhat intimidated. Bayley couldn't help but smirk. "Well?" She asked curtly, using a fake British accent. "Aren't you going to take us to the communications room, then?"

He jumped slightly and nodded quickly, turning on his heel. "Of course, ma'am and Captain, this way." He began to walk.

The Doctor glanced at his watch. Seven o'clock, right on schedule! The call had been made at seven o five, so they just needed to be there to receive the call. And the Doctor had a plan. Although, Bayley might not be too pleased with it...

Bayley looked over at the Doctor, who seemed deep in thought. "Captain?" She asked promptly. He didn't reply? So she tapped his shoulder. "Captain Raylond, sir?"

The Doctor looked at her, puzzled. "Capta-oh, right...yes, Bayley?"

Bayley mentally slapped the Doctor. He was a horrible actor. "Captain, what are we going to do once we get to the communications room? Silly me, I've forgotten again!" She kept her accent strong.

The Doctor chuckled. "I'll brief you when we get-"

"We're here. Third door on the right, sir." The man said.

"Thank you, lad." The Doctor and Bayley walked past him. "At ease then! Why don't you go into town for breakfast?" He asked in a demanding tone.

"But, sir, I really have to get back to the USS Arizona..."

The Doctor bit his lip quickly. "Lad, I'll send someone to replace you. What's your name?"

"Uh...Uh, Ray Miller, sir."

"Well, Ray, go find a pretty girl and take her out to breakfast. Thats an order!" The Doctor's tone was joking, but he was getting visibly jumpy. Seven o three...

Ray hesitated for a moment, before nodding. "Right, sir, thank you, sir." He smiled and saluted.

"At ease. Now go on!" The Doctor chuckled.

Ray grinned and walked off quickly.

Bayley walked with the Doctor to the third room. "What was that about, Captain?" Keep the act up, like a true actress.

The Doctor glanced down at Bayley with somber eyes. "I save the lives I can, Bayleaf..." He sighed, before perking up.

Bayley smiled softly. The Doctor truly was something special. So caring to everyone and so piled with responsibility, but he held so much sadness...

"Now, the plan is," He whispered. "You're going to faint, and I'll burst into the communications room and make the man inside go and help you. Then I can intercept the call and bingo! Time is fixed." He grinned. "So, faint."

Bayley stared blankly at him. "Why don't you faint?"

"Because no one wants to help a man. Everyone wants to help a beautiful young woman!"

Bayley blushed lightly at the Doctor. "Okay, fine..." She took a deep breath and collapsed on the floor in a very convincing faint.

The Doctor burst into the room. "Someone's fallen!" He gasped at the man reaching for the ringing telephone. "I'll take the call, go help her!" He whipped out his psychic paper and pointed to the door.

The man nodded and ran out the door. The Doctor grabbed the phone quickly. "Hello? Yes...why yes..." He paused for effect. "Why no, sir, just the usual morning flights. Why sir?" He asked. "Oh? Just let her be, I say. Silly women." He frowned, not like saying things about Bayley. "Yes, sir. Have a good day, sir." He said and hung up.

The Doctor sighed. He knew he'd just doomed hundreds of men. It...was for the best, though. He knew it was for the best. The Doctor stepped out into the hall just as Bayley began to "wake up".

"Captain!" She cried out weakly.

The man looked up. "Is she with you, sir?" He asked.

The Doctor nodded and helped Bayley up. "Thank you for helping her. The call was nothing, just the tower seeing if the morning flight was out."

"Ah, thank you sir." The man smiled and stood, brushing himself off. "Well, I'll go back to my post then. Thank you."

"No, really thank you..." The Doctor and Bayley walked to the door. "We should get out of here, before it happens."

Bayley nodded. "Right, Doctor..."

"You're quite good at that accent, by the way. Do you act?" He asked, wanting to get the mood lighter.

Bayley grinned happily and nodded. "I do! I love it."

"I think I know where we're going next." The Doctor smiled.


	5. 5 Something Elizabethan

Chapter Five- Something Elizabethan

"But, Doctor, where are we going?" Bayley was honestly getting worried at this point. What if the Doctor was mad about Pearl Harbor? What if he was just going to drop her off in some abandoned field, expecting her to find her way home?

"That, Bayleaf, I can't tell you." The Doctor smiled and entered a date into the TARDIS. He then pulled a lever and turned to Bayley.

"Doctor, please don't drop me off in some abandoned field for messing up at Pearl Harbor." She looked at him with watery eyes. "I...I'll do better next time, I won't do anything unless you tell me to." Her voice had taken a tone of begging and her eyes fell to the floor.

The Doctor stared at Bayley, his mouth in an 'o'. He chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Silly girl, I'm not leaving you in a field." He assured her. "You learned from your mistake didn't you?"

Bayley nodded quickly. "It'll never happen again."

"Okay then. So, you see? I'm taking you someplace you'll love, believe me. It is quite brilliant..." He glanced over in the direction her room was. "I'll go find you something suitable to wear, but you can't put it on until we get there, deal?" the Doctor held out his pinkie finger.

Bayley couldn't help but smile at the Doctor's childish antics. She wrapped her pinkie finger around his. "Deal," She nodded.

"Great, I'll be back shortly!" With that, the Doctor walked with a purpose to Bayley's temporary room on the TARDIS, leaving a smiling Bayley in his wake.

Bayley shook her head slowly and plopped down on the floor of the TARDIS and leaned against the wall. She looked around aimlessly. It really was a strange place...something she'd never even dreamt of before. Bigger on the inside.

Bayley frowned suddenly and sat up straight as a thought struck her. "Why a blue police box?" She wondered aloud. "Of all the things to disguise your time machine as, you choose a blue police box?" Bayley stood and brushed her blue jeans off. "Weird." She decided.

The Doctor came back carrying a black bag. He strode over with long legs and looked Bayley in the eye. Teal-ish met with olive-green as Bayley gave the Doctor a puzzled look. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I was right." The Doctor smiled and nodded, pulling away from her face. "Here's your outfit." He dropped the bag in her arms just as the whirring stopped. "Just in time as well! Go get changed!"

Bayley nodded and scurried away to her room with the bag in her arms. She shut the door and put the bag on the bed and pulled out a Elizabethan olive-green and gold dress. "Wow..." Bayley grinned and quickly shed herself of her current clothing.

She slipped the dress over her head and simply put on her white tennis shoes. No one would be able to see them anyways. Finally, Bayley managed to put her into a braid then twirled it into something the resembled the bun Princess Leia wore in Star Wars.

She made her way back out to the Doctor and stifled a laugh. "Doctor...do I look okay?" She asked.

"That dress is very flattering, as I thought." The Doctor nodded. "You look very time-appropriate." The Doctor was in his normal tweed jacket, suspenders, bowtie, and slacks.

"Doctor, won't people think it strange that you're in...modern clothing?" Bayley had to think to find the right word to define the Doctor's attire.

"No, I know people where we're going. They won't mind." He assured her.

"If you say so, Doctor..."

"Alright then, let's go." He opened up the door and stepped outside. Bayley followed him. They were clearly in the Elizabethan era London. "Oh wow." Bayley looked around.

"Let's go, we'll be late for the show." The Doctor locked up the TARDIS and took Bayley's hand. They made their way through the streets.

"The show?" Bayley questioned.

"Of course, the show!"

"What show?"

"Well I can't tell you THAT, silly girl."

"Of course you can't."

The Doctor finally stopped in front of what seemed to be a theatre. "Let's go then." He walked in.

"Doctor, don't we need tickets?"

"You really don't get this whole psychic paper concept, do you?" Said paper was shown to a man at the door who then directed Bayley and the Doctor to seats in the balcony.

"I've always liked the balcony better." The Doctor explained, taking a seat. "You can see everything, but it's not too close."

Bayley nodded and smoothed her dress. "I agree, but the orchestra is something everyone should experience once."

The Doctor chuckled.

"What play is it, Doctor?"

"Should I tell you?" He teased.

"You should."

The Doctor was silent, but wore an amused smile.

"Doctor!" Bayley whined.

"Whining isn't very ladylike, Bayley."

"I wasn't whining. I was stretching my words in a child-like manner." She stated defiantly.

The Doctor laughed. "Just for that, I'll tell you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Then what is it?"

"Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, the opening night. The very first opening night, in fact."

Bayley stared at the Doctor in disbelief. Joy bubbled up in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't contain it, so Bayley let out a quiet, high-pitched scream.

"Bayley, are you quite alright?"

"Thank you, Doctor! This is amazing! Oh geez...I just don't know what to say..." Bayley wrapped her arms around the Doctor in a tight hug. "Thank you, Doctor."

The Doctor pat her back somewhat awkwardly. "It's nothing, Bayleaf." He glanced around, seeing the lights dimming. "The show is starting, Bayley."

Bayley pulled away faster than a jack rabbit and stared intensely at the screen.

The show was indeed starting.

...

Sorry about the kinda filler-ness of this. Next chapter will be action packed, I promise.  
-Snicket.


End file.
